A Little Back-up
by NativeS
Summary: After the Eye of Helios weapon exploded and Moxxi's attempt on Jack and the vault hunters lives fails. Jack goes back to his office and calls for the best four soldiers Hyperion can offer. Their orders: help find the vault, kill Moxxi. No matter the cost. *Spoilers ahead! Story follows canon story line with only a few minor changes.* OCXAthena. other pairings will be made.
1. Prequel

Borderlands(The Pre-sequel)

A Little Back-up

Prolouge

Jack was pacing up and down his office wondering what he was going to do about the sudden attempt on his and the vault hunters lives.

"Damn-it! I trusted them! I trusted HER! But the second she had a chance to kill us she took it without even a second thought!"

Jack glanced up from the back of his desk and took a look at the vault hunters and sighed

"How can you guys be so calm about this!? We were nearly KILLED today?!" Athena looked around and shared a few annoyed glances with her fellow mercenaries

"We get threatened with death about 6 times a day, and that's just on a slow day!"

Wilhelm decided to speak up and express his opinons on the matter

"I don't care as long as I'm getting paid for it."

"Heh last time I said that, I was wearing just a blind fold."

Of course, no one can make it through a conversation without Nisha commenting with a sexual innuendo.

She was almost as bad as Moxxi, which usually would've humored them if it wasn't for the fact that they nearly got turned into purple dust an hour ago. Thanks to her..

Even though they weren't in the mood to smile and laugh at Nisha's remark, they still felt themselves relax as the tension of the moment was soon being lifted.

Jack found himself smirking at Nisha's comment, as he always does.

Clap-Trap was still looking at Nisha with confusion, he looked up at everyone and asked "Just a blindfold?! Wouldn't that mean you were nake...OH! heheheheh."

"Clappy? SHUT. UP. I swear... even Pickle is more mature than this rolling piece of rust. Besides.. what are you even excited I bet you don't even have a peni-" Jack quickly cut in trying to avoid where this conversation was headed

"OKAY kiddo's, as much as I'd love to continue this lovely conversation about robot...taints, you guys have some work to do. If Moxxi could convince Roland and Lillith to believe that I was the bad guy... imagine what she could say to everyone in Concordia."

Athena was taken back a bit by Jacks statement, he did have a point though. If Moxxi can convince Roland and Lillith, who are total stubborn hard-asses.. to turn their backs on Jack and kill him, then maybe they all underestimated her abilities. Even then it couldn't have been that hard, seeing how Jack murdered those scientists in cold blood and made them destroy the A.I., but even then that time was justified. It was either shoot or be shot at.

Wilhelm took quick notice of Athena's scowl and realized she was probably thinking of the scientists demise. He leaned in closer to her and whispered

"Athena I know your still thinking about what happened to those scientists"

Athena looked at Wilhelm with a dazed look on her face, she quickly thought to herself "_How did he know that? And why was he staring at me?"_

He continued "But it doesn't matter how you feel about it, were getting paid to find a vault and kill whoever gets in the way of that. Those scientists were in the way. We killed them, They're dead. Nothings going to change that."

Nisha glanced over at them wondering if they heard Jack or not

"Hey! Lovebirds! Did you hear that? We got our orders let's go."

Athena and Wilhelm looked up to see everyone looking at them with their arms crossed. Wilhelm quickly got a hold of himself and responded

"Orders?"

Jack sighed, never really liking to explain himself twice said

"I want the four of you to head to Concordia and see if there is any trace of Moxxi or Lillith and her little boyfriend."

"What happens if we do find something" Athena quickly asked.

"You call me over the ECHO and I'll have my second team check it out as soon as they arrive"

The vault hunters all shared quick looks at another before quickly asking in unison

"Second team?!"

Jack sighed as he remembered he forgot to tell them about the call he made to Tassiter for Hyperion reinforcements.

"Yes, while you were all fighting your way back here I made a call to my would be boss, and asked for a second team of soldiers to help us track down our attempted murderers...stupid dicks."

And on that note, the vault hunters nodded and left Jacks office, all of them thinking about who these new soldiers would be.

Especially Athena _"Hope their just not fresh faces to be murdered in cold blood" _ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>They finished walking the long hall from Jacks office to the fast-travel station, and with that Clap-Trap punched in the code to Concordia and in mere seconds they all were in front of the jump pad that Clap-Trap loved so much.<p>

Before any of them could start a sprint towards the bar they were quickly interrupted by Jack on the ECHO.

"Oh, by the way I forgot to tell you guys. Your all to stay in Concordia until the second team arrives, I told them to meet you in the bar. Athena I want you to fill them in on what happened and debrief them for the mission."

Athena responded agitated, never really being the patient type.

"Understood" She turned off the ECHO and walked into the bar with her comrades

"Great, more waiting...I hate waiting" Wilhelm took notice of Athena's annoyed glare "Hey Athena. Quit looking so angry, that's my job." Athena couldn't help but smile at Wilhelm's comment, he continued "C'mon lets go grab some drinks before Nisha takes it all."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PROLOUGE<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions Part 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Jack was playing around in his office, waiting for his second team to arrive when he just realized something. He didn't check over the teams files "_I don't even know the teams name.." _Jack thought to himself. He picked up his ECHO and called his daughter Angel "Uh hey pumpkin! I kind of just realized that I know nothing about the soldiers coming to my office and seeing as they were sent by tassiter.." Angel cut in"You want me to make sure they aren't coming just to kill you." "Well, I just want to make sure. Tassiter seemed pretty eager to send reinforcements over" There was a pause over the ECHO call before Angel finally said "I already found out what team he is sending, who they are and their squad performance rate. Would you like me to send you a copy?" Jack was surpirsed by Angels ability to find information so quickly,but he knowed her being a siren had somethiing to do with it. "Uh.. yeah that would be pretty awesome actually thanks sweetie." Angel said her goodbyes and hung up but not before sending the files over to Jack.

After over an hour Jack finished downloading the files Angel sent him and opened them up and started skimming through them "hmm.. okay squad name..Misfit, Divsion Alpha. Wow, that is some record...No mission failures, over a hundred succsessful jobs and they've only been in service for two years." Jack looked up from his computer "Wait. Why am I talking to myself!" A 'JAN1TR' Clap-trap spoke up "Your not alone sir I'm still he-'BLAM!'" Jack quietly put his pistol down and slowly started to rub the bridge of his nose.."_Freaking Clap-traps! You can never have any privacy with these little bastards!" _Before Jack could toss away the robot corpse laying in his office he was blinded by a sudden flash, the next thing that could be heard was " Move up and secure the perimeter!" When Jack finally regained his sight back he saw a woman with her revolver aimed at his face. "Are you Jack!" He remained quiet, still in shock from the sudden explosion in his office, a man in some sort of 'power' armour approached him and pulled out a Jakobs shotgun. "Can I take your silence as a no?" The suited man visor for his helmet faded away, revealing his eyes and showed that he was asking a genuine question rather than making a pants shitting threat. Jack finally regained his composure and spoke up "Yeah I'm Jack, your employer. Wait isn't there supposed to be four of you? Where are the other two?" The woman put her revolver back in her holster as did the man with his shotgun. She snapped her finger and two more me came out from cover behind the plants in Jack's office. "Misfit! Introduce yourselves!" The woman ordered. A small pale looking man stepped forward "SIr! Torch reporting for duty!" "_Hm, that must be Xen Shien, If he is as good with technology as his report makes it seem, We might be able to have a chance of finding Moxxi" _Jack nodded and another man wearing an eye patch and old Dahl armour stepped forward "Spear reporting for duty!" "_Huh, so this must be the Dahl defect everyone was talking about..Hunter Grayson. Don't know why the dude why one eye is doing all the sniping" _ The suited man from eariler simply turned his head "Bishop.." "_I'm guessing by his vagueness he must be the one with the tiniest file ever made. Seriously: no name, no age, no records of origin. Only thing that makes him distinct in the file is the excellent CQB scores and that arrmour." _Jack looked back at the woman and raised his eyebrow. "You can call me Vixen. Orders?" "_Hmph... didnt get enough to look through her file only thing known at this point is that she's squad leader..eh whatever I'll look later_" Jack did a quick recap in his mind and looked at the four soldiers in front of his desk. Jack spoke up "There are four people in a town called Concordia. You will go there and meet with the vault hunters." "How will we know who the vault hunters are?" Vixen questioned. Jack responded while sending Torch fast travel codes to his ECHO "Well they should stick out like a sore thumb in the town, but if you really need to know. Look for the guy with a cybernetic body parts with a robotic voice, The lady with a sworda and shield, A woman with a cowboy hat..and a Clap-Trap that looks like a train..." Misfit stared at Jack like he was crazy and simply turned around and started heading towards the fast travel station. "Their names are:Wilhelm, Athena, NIsha and Frag-Trap. They should be waiting for you by the fast travel unit. I'll call you on the ECHO when I have your new orders." Vixen nodded before vaporizing into the fast travel unit with the rest of her squad. Jack sighed and sat back down at his desk "I just hope they're as good as Tassiter says they are. Wait I'm talking to myself again ar-" Jack looked to his far left and saw the dead Clap-Trap unit still dead and now leaking Oil on the carpets. "...Great..."


End file.
